Darkest Night
by Celestial DreamBlaze
Summary: *CH3 Up. Bulma's obsession* Usagi had escaped and landed on earth already meeting her brother and making a friend. Will she find the happiness she had never experienced and will she ever become strong enough to make her heritage proud?
1. Survival

Darkest Night  
Chapter 1: Survival  
DragonballZ/SailorMoon  
~Blaze  
  
~~~  
  
A new story.. gomen to those waiting.. Truth is I have A LOT more ideas/stories to post.. and I'm slowly putting them on ff.net.. Plus... I think it was Adyen who had reviewed me and said that there weren't any good Dbz/Sm ficcies (tho I don't think that's true). gomen to those who object.  
  
Set only in DBZ dimension.. Only characters of SM will be in it.. I'm still not sure whether there'll be Senshi's.  
  
Disclaimer: I claim only the story  
  
~~~  
  
"No, please don't," screamed the girl, her voice filled with terror and fear. She ran from him, trying to escape the inevitable.   
  
Suddenly, she was grabbed brutally by the tail, the pain unbearable. Her body yanked to that of someone much larger than her. His large muscles evident through his armor, it was no wonder a small person as her couldn't ward him off.   
  
She could feel him assaulting her, being handled callously like a sack of grain.   
  
She clenched her eyes shut.   
  
Please, she thought desperately, don't let it happen again. Please, I can't take it anymore.   
  
The person before her sneered at her weakness, "look at you sniveling and scared. You call yourself a saiyajin? Hah! Why should I listen to you? You're not even strong... You're only useful for one thing."  
  
With that said, the person proceeded to tear off her clothes.  
  
Usagi fought the scream in her throat; tears coursing rapidly down her pale cheeks. This can't be happening, she thought wildly, he's my brother... It's not right.  
  
She opened her eyes to the nightmare, Radditz face set in a malicious sneer, clawing at her body.   
  
The sight before her brought bile to rise in her mouth. She forced the queasiness down, if she started she wouldn't be able to stop, and knowing that it wouldn't stop him from attacking her.   
  
She hated when this happened. Every night, living in fear of what would take place. She hated herself, every night she wished she were a guy, cursed the beings that made her this way. Hated being used for her body, hated only being alive because she was one of the last females of the saiyajins race, hated that she was beautiful; that her own brother would rape her.  
  
Most of all she hated feeling powerless, the seemingly omnipotent Radditz, controlling her every move.  
  
Usagi could feel the raw muscles touching her in places she didn't want. Involuntarily she cried out, partly in hurt and pleasure, she loathed how her body reacted and betrayed her thoughts. She shuddered, recoiling as she felt his weight pressure hers, grimacing as a certain part bared down on hers. Usagi could hear his guttural laugh, knowing he was vastly amused at her dislike, knowing he took some sickened pleasure in her abhorrence to him, that sound was like a blow to her stomach.   
  
In one last desperate attempt, she begged him, "Radditz, stop!! You're my brother, it isn't right!"  
  
She struggled to get him off her, alas, not even moving him one bit.  
  
Now angered at her defiance, he slapped at her. "I don't fucking care! You're nothing but a slut. Someone to use."  
  
She cringed in his anger. Usagi had always been the strange one. Having no thirst for fighting, perhaps it was because she was so weak she couldn't fight. Then again, no one bothered to train or teach her.  
  
Desperately, she thought of something else as Radditz continued to do what he pleased. Occasionally crying out in pain or pleasure, the pain came much more frequently, tearing at her insides and bruising her skin.   
  
After the ordeal was over, left like useless garbage, Usagi curled up. Tears still flowing and harsh sobs echoed the room. She felt so dirty, knew she would never be clean.   
  
Vaguely, she heard the cruel smirking voice of Radditz speak, "Bitch, clean up. Frieza-sama and the Prince are coming."  
  
The prince, she thought bitterly, imagining the luxuries bestowed upon him, while she lived with her sadistic brother who tortured her beyond anything imaginable.   
  
"Onna!! Did you hear me," she grunted painfully as she was kicked viciously on the side, "get up! Wash yourself."  
  
Obeying his command, Usagi got up, her brown tail limping lifelessly by her leg, too weak to curl to her hips. Slowly, she walked to her chambers, the room she was confined to. The burning between her legs made her twinge in pain.   
  
He had been much too rough tonight.   
  
Understandably, after she heard him mutter darkly about going to some dust ball of a planet called Earth.   
  
Good, she wouldn't have to hate the night for so long.  
  
Usagi got in the showers, scrubbing thoroughly at her flesh, wanting, wishing, the dirty feeling would wash off. She shuddered, it would never come off: she was tainted, never able to be clean of the deeds done to her.  
  
Tears welled up, much as she had loved her father, she hated him; hated him for leaving her in the care of her brother Radditz.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Musuko!" Barked Bardock, waiting impatiently for his son.  
  
Radditz sauntered in the room, not caring to oblige to his father's command. After all, he was stronger than his lower class father.  
  
"This is your sister, make sure she lives." Came the unmistakable order of her father.   
  
Her brother didn't even deign him with a response, just looked at her with unsettling eyes.   
  
Usagi, who hid fearfully behind her father, peered at her brother, never before seeing him until today. He was a tall man, taller than her father, and had more hair than her. He was bulky and had this cruel look on his face. She didn't like him, the moment he glanced at her, a look unfamiliar to her gleamed in his eyes.   
  
It unnerved her to no end.  
  
She didn't have to wait long to figure what that gleam was; the look of lust. Not five days had passed when her father, along with the rest of Vegeta-sei, had perished under unknown sources. Her mourning had been cut short at the abrupt arrival of her older brother. A smirk marred his face as he approached her with purposeful strides.  
  
That day had been the most terrifying day of her life.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Usagi's thoughts trailed off, not wishing to relive that day and what happened shortly after, she could still hear the guttural laugh as he was 'done' with her.  
  
That's all she was used for. His pleasure. Usagi was never allowed to venture off: to be seen.   
  
Fresh tears sprouted from her eyes, which she savagely wiped away. She was a saiyajin!! Saiyajins didn't cry. A bitter laugh resounded in her mind, she was nothing like a saiyajin, what did it matter anyway? No, she thought resolutely, she would not forsake her heritage. She was one of the last few, possibly the only girl, she had to survive.   
  
She had to be strong if she wanted to survive, she had to stop letting Radditz push her over and do anything he pleased.   
  
But she had no power to speak of.  
  
Usagi had been raised much differently than any other saiyajins. For the fourteen years of her life, she was sheltered, only her father knowing of her existence. She was taught the ways of her father, who had cared for her gently and lovingly, very oddly than any other saiyajins would 'properly' do.   
  
The girl knew she was strange; she didn't have the strength to fight. In fact, she was far too weak. A child's birth determined its role in life, she, she was supposed to die, being below the energy requirement level. But she lived for her oddity and unusual gender.   
  
Usagi was born with the feature of the legendary super saiyajins; blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had fair skin, unlike the dark intimidating looks a saiyajins sported. Usagi was also a girl. A much needed commodity in Vegeta-sei. The saiyajins almost never had girls, the census ratio being one girl for every six boys.   
  
So she was spared, as far as Usagi knew, she was the only female left of Vegeta-sei.   
  
Now eighteen, still under Radditz protection, she had only seen one other saiyajins, and that saiyajins had died shortly after. Usagi had to wonder why Radditz was suddenly going to present her before the Prince.  
  
Unless...  
  
She frowned. No, she thought feverishly, she will not put up with this any longer. She will not be some slut for her brother anymore; neither will she be one for the prince.  
  
Suddenly remembering of Radditz's next mission, a plan was quickly formulated. When the coast is clear she'll take the pod meant for Radditz and go there. Hide and, finally, she thought, live freely.   
  
The thought brought a smile to her face. To live freely. She wouldn't have to worry about her brother, she thought snidely, finding her. Her ki far too low to detect.   
  
She recalled the horror of hiding from him only to be found later and given thrashing and pain much to excruciating for her to tolerate more than once.   
  
Yes, she thought, she would run away.  
  
Never to return to this kami-forsaken world.   
  
~~  
  
Sighs, I'm so disappointed. I had a theory on fat Buu and was going to post that up.. Lets just say the theory proved to be true and my idea clashes with the Buu story line.. I can't wait till Buu transforms again.. He'll be much more stronger and veggie and goku will fight him.. Yay!!   
  
So how'd you like? I know, the chapter is kinda all over the place and short. I haven't written anything like this before and can't really form it right. But thank you for reading and taking. Please review, even if it is to flame, criticize, and hate me.  
  
Btw. You choose who the guy is... I seriously wouldn't mind a Veggie/Usa.. Hehe.. Plus it's pretty obvious when this takes place...   
  
Much love and aloha  
~Blaze 


	2. First Encounters

Darkest Night

Ch 2: First Encounters

~Blaze

~~

Thank you all for the reviews and encouragements.. Greatly appreciated..

~~

Disclaimer: if I were the owner of these two fabulous animes would I be here writing in FF.net??

…

I thought so

~~

Usagi awoke, the incessant robotic female voice alerting her she had landed. Groggily she wiped her eyes from the sleep.

'Damn machine.'

At the moment, she was currently thanking the peaceful slumber, greatly worshipping the potency of the sleeping gas; she had slept like the dead. Had she not, she'd likely go insane from the travel to Chikyuu-sei, that and the nightmares would surely have her bald by now. 

Usagi stretched achingly, abruptly wincing, her wounds not healed. Sorely, she tenderly picked at her ribs, she hadn't had a chance to clean any of her cuts in her haste to escape, and she was sure they were infected.

She hissed, her ribs more sensitive than it really should have been. Stepping out of the pod, she again examined the broken bones. 'I need to get this fixed,' Usagi looked at her surroundings, as far as she could tell she was in the woods and dawn had just approached. Gingerly, she took a few steps away from the pod, amazed; the gravity here was lighter than back at the base. 

Experimentally, she levitated to the air only to crash back down with a thud.

'There goes my transportation,' frustrated she couldn't fly; Usagi began the painstaking torture of walking.

'Damn, I don't even know where I'm going.'

Suddenly, she felt a presence and tensed, not at all ready to face the race that resided here. Though how she felt a presence she didn't know, it greatly baffled her, too bad she didn't manage to get a scouter. It would be nice to know if that person was strong or not. Turning towards the presence, she stood firm, unwilling to let some stranger get to her so easily. Upon his arrival, her stance faltered, lightly backing away from the towering stranger. 

Her eyes had widened, what where the chances of seeing someone you were not at all suspecting? 

"Kakarotto," she stated quietly, her eyes widened in stunned disbelief.

The man just tilted his head, a confused expression on his face.

"Ara… My name is Son, Goku," he spoke honestly and trustingly, not at all aware that she had spoken his name.

She stared at him, eyes hard, could it be possible? Greatly baffled at the Earth-saiyajin's demeanor, she didn't know what to think. It was unusual as it was crazy, did Kakarotto not remember what his heritage was? How the hell could a saiyajin forget who and what he was? From the day they were born saiyajins were ruthless and vicious as they could be.

Then again, she couldn't talk; here she was, freak of nature herself, and she didn't have a cruel bone in her body.

Inwardly she shrugged, continuing to study him, discerning whether he was a person she could trust. After all, her older brother wasn't so nice as she had originally thought him to be.

"Ano… Miss," the tall man questioned hesitantly, her wounds did not look great and something in him wanted her to get the medical help she needed, "can I take you to the hospital."

She stayed silent.

At a loss, Goku was torn, should he forcibly take her? Stepping forward, he stopped as the older lady's guarded look arose. 

Suddenly he remembered Koran, he could get a senzu bean for her! Excited at the thought of helping the lady that so greatly intrigued him he left without a word.

Usagi watched him fly off confused, her hands still on her broken ribs. The pain becoming incredibly excruciating as the sleep gas, that also proved to be an anesthetic, receded. 

Her head was rapidly beginning to spin, the dizzying sensation causing her to collapse to the ground. 

Cursing herself again for such weakness, Usagi fell under black oblivion.

~~

Speeding back towards his desired destination, Goku thought of the lady that took his thoughts. She looked uncannily familiar, yet he had never met anyone that looked remotely like her. 

Upon seeing the large crater, Goku searched around for the lady. His eyes landed on the unmoving form on the ground. 

Goku felt the unfamiliar creep of panic get to him; he was lost… Rushing to her side he checked for breathing, her ki had dropped so low that it was hard to tell if she was alive or not. Sighing in relief, he noted the labored breath seemingly gasping for more air. He had managed to get her to chew the senzu bean, having forced her jaw to crunch and swallow the bitter flavored medicine. He waited, and watched as the bean did its thing and restored her of her health. Carefully, unaware of the extent of her wounds, he picked her up gently. Goku still couldn't believe how badly she looked beaten. Sure, he was a fighter, fighters got hurt all the time, but something told him that it wasn't because of fighting. Her eyes too had looked so haunted and tortured. He looked at the bundle in his arms. She really was a small thing. He noted that she did not wake and frowned at this; that was not a normal thing, she should have been healed of everything. 

It must be exhaustion, he thought absently, as his burden continued to sleep soundly. He wondered where she came from. Goku looked at the small pod embedded deep in the crater. He had originally sensed a strong power, not strong enough, but at a par with Chao Tsu. Something furry brushed against his arms and he was shocked to find the thing he originally thought a belt was a furry brown tail. 

Did that mean? 

Could she be someone like him? He shook his head, he didn't know what to think anymore; all he knew was that he had to protect her. 

~~

The light was blinding, honestly, did the sun have to be this bright? Usagi awoke for the second time that day. 'I better not be making a habit of this.' She arose from the sterile bed to look at her new surroundings. Terror stole her, did… did Kakarotto take her? Flashes of nightmares she wished to forget assaulted her. 

She screamed.

A woman with aqua hair and blue eyes rushed in, full of concern, quickly going to the girl Goku had presented to her.

The blonde girl trashed about, eyes clenched shut and screaming widely as if evil itself was after her. 

Going towards the girl, she encompassed her in a tight hug, murmuring reassurance and safety in her ears.

Slowly Usagi began to relax, this unknown act of kindness never before felt. 

It was nice.

She opened careful eyes to face the one who gave her a feeling that warmed her cold heart. 

A soft smile graced the lady's feature; Usagi couldn't help but smile back.

"Everything will be all right just relax," then, as an afterthought, she said, "oh, and my names Bulma Briefs."

The smile never left Usagi's face as she relayed her gratitude of thanks, "It's nice to meet you, my name is Usagi."

"I have a feeling, Usagi, that we'll be good friends." Bulma replied honestly, despite the notice that Usagi neglected to relay her last name. 

Usagi extricated her self from the woman's arms, dully noting that the pain had gone, she gaped at her body, fully healed and without a scratch.

Seeing the wondrous expression from the younger girls eyes, Bulma laughed, already becoming fond of the stranger. The girl was so curious and wide-eyed; it was like she'd never seen the world before. Yet, behind those innocent looking eyes an aged expression laid deep within its depths, one full of knowledge of how cruel the world could be. 

Who was this girl that Goku had brought her?

"Ne, Goku brought you here but he told me that he managed to give you a senzu bean before that," Bulma's frowned, her voice a little worried, "he told me that you were badly wounded… are you okay?"

Throughout the brief outline, Usagi's eyes widened. She remembered Kakarotto had introduced himself as Goku. Alarm swept her yet again; did he do something to her?  

Bulma's worry increased as Usagi seemed to enclose her self into this invisible shell, without thought, she attempted to ease Usagi, "Goku is a good man, you have nothing to worry."

Now how in the hell did that statement come up? It was absurd to think that Goku would be anything but. As she watched Usagi's expression, she surmised that Usagi was just wary of men in general. 

Usagi relaxed, believing the kind-hearted woman's words (an: wait till she meets Bulma's bitchy side ::snickers::). 

Mindlessly, Usagi grasped that Bulma was _not_ speaking Saiyago, then, how was it that they could communicate so easily? The truth hit her like falling onto a heavily gravitated planet. She was speaking the language of the Chikyuu-sei. 

Of all the stupid things to forget, Usagi mentally berated herself; Radditz came to _retrieve_ their brother for his mission. The brother that her father assigned to Earth, her second language's origin she was taught, more like drilled, into. She frowned; she always wondered why he made her teach some language leagues away? Well, it was for her benefit she guessed, considering where she was now; didn't mean it still didn't confuse her. 

She shrugged… Her chichi was weird that way.

Directing her full attention to Bulma, she realized the lady was babbling away. She sweatdropped, maybe Bulma wasn't as calm as she thought. She watched as the lady chatted non-stop and wove her hands intermittently around her.  

Slowly she backed away, thinking twice about the Bulma.

She turned around, silently thanking the kooky lady, ready to make a mad dash for escape. Only to stumble upon a soft wall.

'Strange, who would put a soft wall on the door way?'

"Hey," came an all to cheery voice, "you got better!"

That familiar voice again, the voice that made Usagi make a mad dash to the opposite end of the room.

Goku looked at her weirdly maybe she wasn't better…

Watching Goku, she saw the undisguised genuine concern. For her. This was no act. And in no way could this kind man be evil and corrupted as their older brother. No way could this kind soul be cruel. If he were, he would never look at her with such concern, would never have healed her wounds, and would have just left her to die. 

Then and there, Usagi felt protectiveness. A maternal need to protect her brother from their fierce race. The sparkle and happiness that blinded his eyes need not be tainted with the corrupt and bleakness of how saiyajins, currently living like slaves, lived. 

Usagi opened her mouth-

"-AAHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The two saiyajins winced as their ears rang painfully. Goku's and Usagi's clasped their hands to their ears, desperately trying to block the screeching sound.

They turned their eyes to the hyperventilating Bulma, who had horrified eyes firmly attached to Usagi's waist; finally noticing the tail curled around her waist.

Nervously, Usagi unfurled her tail only to curl it back at her waist again, bringing more interest on the furry appendage. 

Great… how was she going to get out of this one?

Bulma started to rant, "Oh kami not another giant monkey-

Was that what the humans called Oozaru?

"-damnit!! We can't afford having her turning on the light of the full moon destroying half the world-"

Usagi smirked, her saiyajin side showing full bloom, my father was a great scientist, he taught me how to control that urge.

"-we'll have to remove it."

Usagi's eyes snapped wide then narrowed, they were _NOT_ going to remove the only thing that linked her to her saiyajin heritage! Even if she detested it more than she should.

"Bulma," Goku started reasonably, noting the rise of panic in Usagi's eyes, "don't be to hasty."

Twin blazing flints of ice snapped to the childish man, Goku gave a small nervous laugh.

"hehe… she might not-"

"I can assure you I will not turn into a 'giant monkey,' this is a deformity I was birthed to. My parents did not want to take it away," pretends to be exasperated and rolled her eyes, "saying it was _unique_."

Bulma's tirade stopped as she examined the girl closely.

"Very well, but if I even so much as hear a giant monkey out loos-"

"You have nothing to fear, as long as I've been on earth I have never experienced turning into one," Usagi answered truthfully. Well it was partly true, there was a specific term for turning into a  'giant monkey' and she never did turn while she was on earth.

Goku watched her, light mirth in his eyes, somehow knowing what Usagi had done.

Bulma just glared, "even still, if I hear a word, one word, I'll have Goku chop it off."

Usagi looked inquiringly to Goku? Did he train? It seems the saiyajin in him had not stamped down completely. 

Maybe good would come from this trip after all.

And that good would be Goku… who would train her how to fight.

~~

Once again, I would love it for feedback/review/constructive criticism. I would like to improve myself as a writer. 

Much mahalos

~Blaze


	3. New Hope

Darkest Night

New Hope

Characters no own

***************

Usagi couldn't help but marvel at the difference between her chichi and oniisan. Though their physical features were incredibly alike, that's as far as it went. Where her papa was stern and serious, Kakkarotto was childish and carefree. Kakkarotto, bless him, but he couldn't think if his life depended on it; only on the field of battle would strategies and thinking come to the forefront of his mind. Her chichi… he wasn't all that strong but he was renowned for his genius. He was the first saiyajin able to create a stimulation of the light of the moon. 

The moon… how beautiful it was. She stared at the glowing silver orb in awe of its bright radiance. Usagi had never seen one before, nor one so close to where she stood.

Of course, she wouldn't have to worry about the moon; she was her father's daughter after all. He had taught her how to control herself and not let it's light manipulating her to change. 

Usagi, Ricele, she thought, refusing to be acknowledged by her true saiyajin name. Her haha, Celipa, was part of her father's squad, had named her that, her dying words, but like her chichi, Usagi refused to take a name from one gone of this dimension. To know pain was a weakness no saiyajin could afford. No matter how precious that loss was to them. Her chichi had renamed her after some sort of small creature that resided on earth, supposedly she was similar to one so much that he chose that as her name. 

She smirked bitterly; only one knew of her name, her supposed intended, the ironic thing was she didn't even know who her mate was. Probably dead. Shrugging, she cleared her mind of useless thoughts and walked out to the field. Kakkarotto was training, his kata was beautiful and self mastered with such flawlessness. His dance broke smooth arc swipes and deft high and low kicks. 

Kakkarotto would have been a great purger of planets; the ability to master this level of combating skill was astonishing, especially for training under such a primitive planet. He was predicted a third class warrior, one who wouldn't have been able to produce high, not even medium, ki blasts and yet Kakkarotto performed them with ease. Had he trained under the intensity of Frieza and his men he'd probably be one of those fabled elites whispered around the base. 

Usagi sighed wistfully, if only she could dance like that.

Goku, due to his strangely keen hearing, heard the mournful sigh and glanced at his guest. He wondered what intrigued her so, she was staring in his direction but she caught no sight of anything that would interest her. Realizing that she was immersed in his training, he wondered if Usagi would be willing to train with him. She did seem to like to fight, or knew the gist of it and it would be nice to fight with a partner. 

"There you are Usa-chan!" Usagi turned to look at the girl, surprise shone in her eyes at the endearment. Affection was foreign to her, never before had she been at the end of a nice greeting. It was always 'bitch,' 'whore,' or 'slave.' Usagi wondered of this new turn and the chance she had received upon touching this earth. Maybe, she thought with cautious speculation, maybe this is my chance of happiness like I always dreamed of. Foolish, she berated herself for bringing her guard down for such frivolous emotions. She didn't need them. Didn't need the love she craved for and didn't need the happiness she wanted. 

"Hai Bulma-sama." Usagi said demurely and respectfully. "You wish to see me?"

Bulma tsked at the sedate girl's deigning character. "Now Usa-chan, where friends, none of that –sama." Then with a feeling of maternal love, she hugged the girl who stiffened under her form. "Where have you been the past centuries or so?" she started with a joking tone. "Everyone is equal nowadays. Even girls with furry tails."

Involuntarily, a small giggle escaped her lips at the older woman's wacky outlook.

"That's more like it!" Exclaimed Bulma, liking the sound of Usagi's laughter. She didn't like how such a nice girl could be so scared and quiet. It wasn't right. The world needed to be happy and it became apparent that Usagi would need her to know what it was like to be happy. The poor girl seemed scared of Goku, which was just wrong. _Well…_ Bulma thought, _Goku could be scary sometimes; I mean the man doesn't even know how to count money!_ This to Bulma was very scandalous as she recalled her younger days when Goku had given his fighting money to a taxi driver for just going to her house! 

She tugged Usagi out the door. "Come on girl, we are going shopping!"

Usagi's couldn't help but replicate Goku's eyes as his widened in horror. What was this shopping! She questioned frantically as she saw her brother almost back away, as if he feared being tagged along. 

Was it some torture chamber? 

She gulped. I hope this isn't bad, she remarked, as she was futilely against Bulma's incessant pull to her arms and she was lead to some transportation device she later learned, after getting a weird look from Bulma, was called a hover car. 

~~

Back at the base

Radditsu fell to the ground with a painful thud, he was being punished for letting his charge get away and stealing his pod. Pain coursed through him as he was hit with a ki blast just strong enough to put him close to death's door. 

"Radditsu," his commandant started in a bored drawl, "you have just wasted our valuable time. That pod was the only one ready for such a long travel. By the time one would have been prepared half a year has passed."

"Your uselessness has ended."

With that, the short man delivered a well aim blast to the fallen man. "Have fun in the next dimension."

Dismissing what had just transpired, he turned away from the charred remains etched on the floor. "Nappa!" he barked to the smirking man almost twice as tall as him. "Tell the technicians to prepare our pods."

Nervously, Nappa started. "Um… remember, Radditsu's pod was the last available long distance pod. We still havta wait for the next shipment in 3 months. Even then, the cargos in ill repair and including the time it will take to equip the pod for the long journey it will be over a year till we get there." 

The vein in the shorter man's widows peak began to bulge. He hated this. Radditsu's failure had set him back too much and the satisfaction in killing the dimwit was meager. Radditsu's purpose had been to recruit his brother, as Freiza would know it, but unknown to both Radditsu and their freak of a leader, He had wanted Radditsu to go and confirm if the elusive dragonballs existed. He had overheard Freiza speak of it and wanted the wish for himself. But now, he thought with a snarl, he'll have to go look for himself… he didn't even want to think of what would happen if the dragonballs didn't exist.

"Fine. Tell the techs to prepare for the awaiting pods." He growled out stalking out of the room in barely contained rage. He didn't have time for uselessness and didn't want to kill Nappa until he thought it was necessary or until he thought Nappa wasn't unnecessary. 

Nappa, who had been sweating bullets at the shorter man's obvious rage, had gulped in relief and said. "Yes Vegita-sama."

~~

Back on third earth

Usagi held the garment in her hands. _This was clothes?_ She eyed the flimsy material, it was nothing but a little rectangle cloth with thick strings connected to the piece. 

Bulma giggled at Usagi's wary gaze. Honestly! It was like the girl had never worn underwear before!

"Usa… you put your feet into those holes, that article of clothing should go around your waist to cover your private areas… that is why it's called underwear."

The blonde glared at the 'underwear,' it looked horridly uncomfortable and she did not want something riding up her ass! Spandex was already trouble to wear she didn't understand how men could wear spandex so comfortably (An: :snickers: I just twisted that around.). "Is there not something more loose to wear?" 

Bulma's eyes lit up enthusiastically, she had been surrounded by _way_ too many men. The only frequent ones she met were Chichi—who lived too far away, and her mother—who was busy with cleaning (weird when they have housekeepers). 

Finally a shopping buddy!

She went to the closest rack… "Hm… there's bikinis—no, thongs—definitely not, low riders—maybe… Ooh… theirs different materials too! Cotton—eh, they're okay, satin—delicious, lace—A must have!"

Usagi sidled away from Bulma as the lady became frenzied in the search for undergarments. She looked at Bulma, much more weirdly than she had looked at the underwear. The older lady seemed to have a fixation with underwear. 

She eyed the selection Bulma had chosen for her, if anything they were as flimsy as the first! "Um…" she started uncomfortably, unsure of how to break Bulma's erm… concentration. "Do you have _loose_… underwear?"

Usagi went unheeded and she looked around the undergarment shop, her eyes lit up at the perfect choice, it was loose, it looked comfy and it did not have lacy or shiny material on it…

It was in the men's section.

Now Usagi was not this dense, she knew there was a difference between girls and boys and that they were different down there. Her eyes pained at such memories. She tapped Bulma's shoulder. "Bulma-san? Would there be any selections like that?" she questioned pointing to the desired underwear.

Bulma stilled and sighed, just when she thought she had the perfect shopping buddy, Usagi had to go guy on her. Where was the sexiness in boxers? She shrugged, heading towards the men department and taking the smallest size. Bulma joked, "do you want briefs too?" She shook her head as Usagi gazed at her quizzically, she had to wonder on the younger girls upbringing, it seemed it was worse than Goku's. Still, she snatched a few 'girl' underwear for Usagi; it wouldn't hurt for Usagi to buy a dress or two. (confused? Well, I just thought it weird for a girl to wear a dress and boxers underneath.. hehe)

Usagi sighed and she plopped down on her bed. Bulma had gone crazy on her! They had spent _five_ hours shopping. She groaned as she was forced to be tormented with shop after shop for _weird_ and impractical pieces of cloth. A shirt and short (plus training gear for the future) would have sufficed. She could now understand why Kakkarotto seamed to hate it so much. 

**

I was having a hard time keeping Bulma's character together. I generally think B-chan is a nice if not bossy and bitchy girl who likes to keep things cheerful and fun. Sorry for the crack about B-chan's fixation with underwear, I couldn't help it. 

Sorry for the shortness… 

Till next time

Much mahal n mahaloz

~Celestial DreamBlaze


End file.
